


Illogical Dancing

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: The Dirty Dancing AU literally no one asked for.Along with his parents, Ambassador in training Spock arrives at a diplomatic retreat on the resort planet Kelleram where Jim Kirk works as a dance instructor. As Spock learns how to dance, will he also learn how to love???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen I regret nothing. This probs won’t be too terribly long, but we love unneeded AUs.  
> Hope y’all enjoy! And if you do let me know!

“Remember Spock, you have a job to do here. You are a diplomat’s son. This is all training.” Sarek lectured as their shuttle approached the paradise looking planet. 

”Be friendly.” Amanda added, fussing over her son’s appearance. “Everyone you meet here could be an important connection for the future.” 

”I am aware.” Spock responded, looking out the window. Kelleram was a beautiful M class planet. It had a warm climate almost year round, and so enterprising humans colonized it and turned the uninhabited planet into a series of resorts and a few small towns. One of said resorts was currently hosting a wide group of diplomats from different Federation planets. As Vulcan’s ambassador in training, Spock joined his parents on the trip. Though he felt a bit of apprehension towards the whole affair.

“You have your gloves, right?” Amanda asked softly, looking at Spock with a matronly concern touching her face. 

Spock nodded, pulling out the pair of simple black gloves. Most of the diplomats were humans or human-like people from different planets, therefore the touching of hands was often necessary. To avoid uncomfortable situations, Spock and Sarek both donned similar pairs of simple, black gloves.

“And Spock remember.” Amanda smiled, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder. “I want you to have fun too.” She said softly. 

”I am here to form connections, Mother. I am not here on vacation.” Spock responded simply. 

”I know, but still.” Amanda offered. “I’d like you to do something fun on this trip. You’re still young and-“ 

“Amanda.” Sarek interrupted. “This is part of Spock’s training to be an ambassador. We do not need him to be distracted.” 

”I will not be, Father.” Spock responded, pulling on his gloves as their shuttle touched down. “I will find something fun, Mother.” He said to her softly. Amanda smiled in response, touching her son’s cheek lightly.

* * *

”Alright, remember, no screwing around with the diplomats.” Pike reminded the workers. “Flirt your little hearts out for tips, but nothing more. I’m looking at you, Jim.” He said with a pointed look to the dance instructor. 

His fellow instructor, Sulu, snorted out a laugh. Jim elbowed his friend in the side. Sulu stuck his tongue out at Jim. Pike lectured the group for a bit longer before he let them go their separate ways.

”You boys excited to get started up again?” McCoy, the doctor employed by the resort, asked. 

Sulu shrugged. “I’m ready to get paid again.” He responded. 

Jim nodded his agreement. “It’s gonna be nice to be busy again. Steady paycheck is definitely a bonus.” 

“Aw come on. Ain’t dancing your passion?” Bones smiled teasingly. 

”We love the job.” Jim answered. “But we wouldn’t teach all these snobs for free.” 

”Jim might teach ‘em for a little something else.” Sulu winked. 

”I would not.” Jim smacked the back of Sulu’s head lightly. 

”Jesus Christ! Stop being so violent, Romeo.” Sulu scolded, rubbing the back of his head dramatically. 

”Stop acting like I’m some kinda galactic Casanova.” Jim retorted. “Just cause I’m not tied down like you punks doesn’t make me a slut.” 

”I could sleep around if I wanted to.” Bones pointed out. “I just don’t.” 

”I don’t even sleep around that much.” Jim grumbled as the trio started walking back towards the cabins that the staff lived in during the summer. 

* * *

”Ambassador Sarek! Lady Amanda! Lovely to see you both again.” Pike greeted the couple, raising his hand into the Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper.” Sarek, Amanda, and the young man that stood beside them mirrored the greeting. “This must be our Ambassador in training, Spock.” Pike said, nodding to the Vulcan. “I’m Christopher Pike, this is my resort.” 

Spock nodded. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Pike clapped his hands together, looking back to Sarek. “You’ll find a PADD with the itinerary in your cabin. And of course, as always, if you need anything, just holler for me and I’ll be right there. 

”Our thanks, Mr. Pike.” Sarek bowed his head. 

”We’ll see you at the opening gala.” Amanda smiled as the family walked towards their cabin, their suitcases in tow. 

They arrived at the cabin, a humble, yet functional, building. Spock had a room to himself, in addition to his parents’ room, a small living area, and a kitchen/dining area. It was sparsely decorated with photos of nature, shells, and flowers thrown around the cabin in a way that seemed haphazard to Spock. 

”Oh Spock, ashaya, why don’t you go explore the grounds? See what sort of activities are going on, see if you can find anyone your age?” Amanda suggested. 

Spock turned his gaze to his father, who nodded his consent. Spock let out a breath, nodded. “I suppose I will see you at dinner this evening.” 

”Yup!” Amanda smiled. “Meet us at the dining hall at say…1800 hours?” Spock nodded and turned to leave the cabin. 

Their cabin was one of many on the path leading back to the main building of the resort. Spock saw several diplomats and their families walk towards the building, discussing what activities they most looked forward. Spock found himself wondering how this all was meant to be entertaining. No scientific lectures or excursions to study the flora and fauna of the planet, simply volleyball games and dancing lessons. 

He came upon a good sized gazebo, where a small crowd of people stood awkwardly. Spock watched from the side, tilting his head slightly. “Hey you!” A man exclaimed, coming down from the gazebo. “No watching! If you’re gonna watch, you’re gonna dance!” The man grinned, grabbing Spock’s arm and pulling him up the stairs of the gazebo. 

Spock’s eyes widened as he was dragged onto the gazebo by the dark haired man. 

”Hello everybody! My name is Hikaru Sulu and I’m your dance instructor for today. This is a fairly relaxed class, and we’re gonna talk about the mamba.” He grinned, beginning to shake his hips. “Start stepping. One, two, three, four.” He began marching in place and the crowd, including a begrudging Spock, began following his instructions.

* * *

Pike approached Spock and his parents as they ate their evening meal. “I hope everything is to your satisfaction.” He said with a smile. 

”It’s wonderful. You’ve really outdone yourself, Christopher.” Amanda smiled as Spock and Sarek continued in silence. 

”Thank you, Lady Amanda.” Pike smiled. He waved over a woman in a red sundress. “I thought you might be interested in meeting our language and cultural expert, Nyota Uhura.” 

“Hello.” Uhura grinned widely. “Vulcan culture is one of my main areas of study, so I thought I might introduce myself.” She brought a hand up in the Vulcan salute. 

“Fascinating.” Sarek mused before returning to his meal.

”Indeed.” Spock agreed. 

“You may join us, if you’d like.” Amanda offered, gesturing to an empty seat by her side.

Uhura looked pleadingly up at Pike, who offered her a smile. He patted her shoulder. “Show then a good time, Nyota.” 

“Yes, sir.” She sat in the chair Amanda had gestured to. “So…would you guys mind if I asked you some questions?” 

Amanda’s smile became somewhat strained. “Perhaps a few basic questions. I’m sure you know how important privacy is to Vulcans.” 

”Of course! And you are under no pressure to answer anything.” Uhura said quickly. 

”Ask away, dear.” 

* * *

The music that filled the ballroom was old. If Spock were to guess at the time period, he would have to say mid to late 20th century popular Earth music. It was interesting, Spock decided as the group walked towards the crowd of dancing visitors. 

”Sarek, will you dance with me?” Amanda asked her husband, who begrudgingly agreed, though Spock could see the fondness evident behind his eyes. 

The pair went to the dance floor, leaving Spock with Uhura. Uhura offered him a smile, glancing back to the dance floor occasionally before she finally broke. “Would you like to dance, Mr. Spock?” She asked. 

Spock briefly thought about refusing her, but he knew his mother would not approve, nor would his father be thrilled. If he could not perform this simple social custom, what others could he fail to perform. “Alright.” He agreed, taking her hand and beginning to lead her to the floor. “I must admit, I am not a very good dancer.” Spock said as he placed a hand on her waist and began to sway to the music. 

”That’s perfectly alright, Spock.” Uhura responded easily. “I’m just excited I got to meet you. Is it true that you’re Vulcan’s next Ambassador?”

”Yes, if all goes according to plan.” Spock responded simply. The pair conversed quietly while dancing to the music. 

The song ended and a new song started, a couple bursting from the crowd and coming into the center, doing an elaborate and sensuous routine. One of them, Spock had seen before, the dance instructor that had forced him into lessons. The other man was magnetic. He practically seemed to glow in the low lighting, a wide grin on his face as he leaped around the floor. Spock found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the golden haired dancer. 

”Yeah, that’s Jim and Hikaru.” Uhura said, watching the pair as well. “They’re the dance instructors. They’re real showboats.” She explained, unimpressed. 

”They’re quite talented.” Spock said as he watched the pair split up and go to different people in the crowd. 

Uhura shrugged. “If you like that sort of thing I guess.” Spock did not know much about dancers, but if all of them were like this Jim then Spock decided he did like that sort of thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yehaw y’all. Decided to raise the rating because I’m a wimp and this might be a bit above PG-13. Anyways hope y’all enjoy! I’m posting a buncha quote request fics so be on the look out for those too.  
> If you’re havin a good time, let me know!

Spock took in a deep breath as he stepped outside of the crowded ballroom. The air was thicker here. It was cooler than the air on Vulcan as well, though it was still fairly warm, despite the fact that the sun had set about an hour before. Spock was tired. He had spent more time than he would have liked dancing with Uhura. She was perfectly lovely, and very intelligent as well, but Spock did not particularly enjoy so much interaction. 

Spock heard someone approach. He immediately turned his head to see a human man, in his forties. He was in a blue shirt and jeans, though his clothing was obscured by three large watermelons that the man was struggling to carry. 

”Aw shit.” The man cursed as he came close to dropping the fruits. “Those fucking little shits. Always leaving me to do the tough stuff.” He scowled. “I’m a doctor dammit not a delivery boy.” 

”Excuse me.” Spock approached the path where the man was walking. “Would you like some assistance?” 

The man looked at Spock with a surprised expression. “Aren’t you one of them dignitaries?” He asked, struggling to keep the watermelons in his arms. 

”Yes.” Spock responded. He raised an eyebrow. “Does that truly matter?” 

The man snorted out a laugh. “I guess it doesn’t.” He responded. They carefully maneuvered so Spock was able to grab two of the melons. They started walking down the path. “What’s your name, kid?” He asked. 

”I am not a child.” Spock responded with a raised eyebrow. “I am S’chn T’gai Spock, the Ambassador in training to Vulcan.” He answered after a moment. 

”Figures.” He shook his head slightly. “I’m Leonard McCoy. I’m the doctor on staff here.” He explained. 

”And why is it that we are carrying these…” Spock trailed off, unsure of the name of the fruit he was carrying. 

”Watermelons.” McCoy replied, adjusting the fruit in his arms. 

”Watermelons.” Spock repeated. 

”There’s a damn party going on. I told my friends I’d pick up some stuff for them. They told me to get watermelons.” He grumbled. 

”I see.” Spock said with a raised eyebrow. 

”I tried to tell them I wouldn’t do it. But they’re a buncha asshole kids.” He let out a huff. 

”I see.” Spock responded. Spock paused as they passed by a sign that read “Staff only.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that. Pike’s the only one that really gives a shit, and he doesn’t come around here much at all.” McCoy responded, nudging Spock slightly. 

After a few more minutes of walking, Spock and McCoy arrived at a cabin, bigger than the cabins that guests were staying in, but it wasn’t exactly made for people to live in. It was a makeshift dance club. The lighting was low and the room was filled with young couples. Couples of all shapes and sizes held each other close, swaying and grinding to the music that seemed to come from all around them. 

”Can you imagine them dancing like this on the main floor?” McCoy asked with a laugh. 

Spock felt his ears flush green. He averted his gaze from the couples dancing in such an intimate manner. He followed McCoy through the room, maneuvering through the dancers. Finally they arrived at a refreshment table where they were finally able to put down the watermelons. 

”There’re the assholes.” The doctor grumbled as the door opened and a cheer went through the crowd.

Spock turned to the door, the flush creeping to his face as he saw the dance instructors make their ways across the room, pulling each individual into a brief, sensual dance before they went on to the next. Hikaru stopped at another young man with dark hair. He smiled at him, kissing him quickly before the pair started to dance in the same way that the other couples were. 

”The two are not together.” Spock commented, tilting his head in fascination as he watched Jim work his way across the room towards them. 

”Oh god no, Sulu’s got higher standards than that.” McCoy laughed, started to cut open the melon. “Besides, Jim doesn’t really do real relationships.” He shrugged. 

”I see.” Spock said softly, unable to take his eyes off of the man swaying and rolling through the crowd.

Jim grinned over at McCoy as he finally arrived at the refreshment table. “Thanks, Bones. Hope it didn’t give you too much trouble.” He chuckled slightly. Spock felt his heart began to pick up its speed in his side. His voice was smooth and sweet and perfectly suited the man behind it. 

”It did.” McCoy grumbled. “Thankfully I came across this young man here who was willing to give me a hand.” He slapped Spock on the back. Spock stumbled forward slightly, ending up closer to Jim. 

He looked down, averting his gaze from the man. “I…carried a watermelon.” Spock normally felt he was fairly eloquent, but the gorgeous man in front of him took all his years of learning diplomacy and threw it away. 

The man laughed and Spock felt that he would certainly be able to tell his mother he enjoyed himself. Jim looked at Spock with a smile. “Thank you for helping out our old man here.” Jim responded. “Are you new here?” 

”I am here as a delegate.” Spock responded. “I am the future ambassador to Vulcan.” 

Jim’s eyes widened slightly. “Shit.” He looked at Bones quickly. “Why’d you bring him here?” 

”He made a good argument.” McCoy responded with a shrug. 

“I simply asked if it mattered if I was a diplomat.” Spock responded with a raised eyebrow.

”And I decided it didn’t.” Bones laughed. 

Spock turned his gaze back to the dancers, watching them with fascination and a green tint to his ears.

”Is there any chance you’d want to dance?” Jim asked before he truly thought through the offer. He knew shouldn’t have asked him. He wasn’t supposed to get involved with the people that stayed there. But the words were out of his mouth before he thought through them. He was Vulcan though, he probably wouldn’t accept. 

Spock looked at him with wide eyes. “Will you teach me?” He asked. 

”Um…” Jim hadn’t been expecting that. “Yeah. Of course. You’re okay with the uh…contact, right?” He asked uncertainly.

Spock nodded. “As long as it is not skin to skin contact.” 

”Okay, cool.” Jim offered him a charming smile, holding out his hand to the Vulcan. 

Spock accepted the hand, grateful for his gloves. He was unsure if he’d be able to control his emotions had they been touching hand to hand. He allowed himself to be pulled into the thick of dancing couples. 

”Okay, bend your knees.” Jim said, pointing down. “And roll your hips like this.” He rolled his hips in a circle a few times, watching Spock’s hips as he tried to replicate the movement. “Not bad.” Jim smiled. “Watch my eyes.” He said as he took a step closer, his hands coming to Spock’s waist and pulling him closer. “And follow me.” He grinned, his right leg coming between Spock’s and pressing against him. 

Spock rolled his hips against Jim’s like he had been shown, grinding down onto his leg. A hand on his arm led Spock to drape his arms around Jim’s shoulders, while he felt the other hand slip below his waist to his ass, pressing them closer together. 

For the first time since he was a child, Spock was letting go. He felt dizzy. Not because Jim was leading him into a dip, swinging his head around. But because of the feeling of hips against his own, a leg between his own, a hand travelling down his back. It was so fresh and new and delicious. Then so swiftly it was over and Spock was left breathing heavily and spinning alone on the dance floor as the song came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gettin into it now fam. Hope you enjoy and if you do let me know because I crave validation :D

Spock tried to push the dance out of his mind. It was wonderful and incredible, but he knew it meant nothing. The man…Jim had been playing a part. He had been doing what he was supposed to. Spock had been doing what he wasn’t supposed to. It wouldn’t happen again. He tried to convince himself it was a dream. It would be ridiculous to seek out further contact with Jim. 

And yet Spock could not stop thinking about it. He could not stop thinking about him. Spock knee he had done something he was not supposed to. And something about that rebellion was thrilling. The dancing had been intoxicating. Of course, it would not have been half so tempting if it was not Jim. There was something about him, about this place, about the situation. Though he knew it was illogical, he wanted to see Jim again. He wanted to dance with him like that again. And maybe more. 

”Where’re you off to today, Spock?” Amanda asked, looking over her appearance in a mirror. 

”I am not sure.” Spock responded. “I believe I will observe some activities. Perhaps I will see Miss Uhura.” 

”She was awful nice, don’t you think?” Amanda asked with a smile. 

”She was pleasant.” Spock responded. 

”Your mother wishes to inquire whether or not you believe Miss Uhura to be a potential future mate since your engagement to T’Pring has fallen through.” Sarek said, reading through news headlines on a padd. 

”Sarek!” Amanda exclaimed, a flush touching her cheeks. “You can’t just-“ 

Spock blinked thoughtfully. “I had not been looking at Miss Uhura in this light. I do not believe she would be a suitable mate, but I will consider it.” Spock said decisively. “Good day, mother, father.” He nodded to each of his parents before he pushed the door of their cabin open and began walking towards the main building. 

He did not understand a great many of the activities going on at the resort. This was a building full of dignitaries and diplomats, intelligent, brave people, all of whom were making complete fools of themselves by playing children’s games. Spock couldn’t imagine that they did not find it degrading to be told to ‘hop like a bunny’ by a man named Simon. Though perhaps it was helpful. The dignitaries were able to let their guards down and act like fools around one another. Perhaps this made negotiations easier. Or perhaps the activity director enjoyed watching all these diplomats make fools of themselves. Spock did not take pleasure in observing their ridiculous games, but he imagined that some might. 

“Hey Spock.” A man’s voice suprised him. Spock turned his head to see McCoy walking towards him, a first aid kit in his hand. “How’re you doin’ on this fine day?” 

”Hello Doctor.” Spock nodded in greeting. Spock did not particularly enjoy the pleasantries that humans were so fond of, but he recognized the necessity of it all. “I am well, and yourself?” 

McCoy shook his head. “Just coming back from ‘healing’ a tennis injury.” He rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe I went to med school for this.” 

”You do not enjoy your occupation?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow. 

The doctor shrugged. “If you’re not doing anything, why don’t you walk along with me and I’ll talk your pointy ear off.” 

Spock nodded, following and listening to McCoy. McCoy complained along the way, about his career, about the resort, and about his friends. And soon they were in the clinic. It was a small white cabin, with a few beds and medical supplies laid on white counters by a sink. 

”Fairly primitive.” Spock said thoughtfully, looking around the cabin. 

McCoy shrugged. “We don’t get many injuries here. And everybody’s gotta be vaccinated for the basics before they show up.” 

”I see.” Spock responded. 

”So, are you enjoying your stay at our lovely resort?” McCoy asked as he busied himself in making up some hypos. 

”I find it to be perfectly pleasant.” Spock said simply. 

”I’m pretty sure that’s bullshit.” The doctor said. “From my knowledge of Vulcans, all this hokey pokey crap isn’t really your thing.” 

”You are correct.” Spock admitted. “I do not quite understand why so many diplomats are out playing children’s games.” 

”You gotta let go sometimes, I guess.” McCoy shrugged, washing his hands. 

”Vulcans do not ‘let go.’” Spock responded, watching the doctor as he moved around the cabin. 

”Oh yeah?” McCoy raised an eyebrow as he wiped off his hands. “Then what would you call last night?” 

Spock felt the tips of his ears warm considerably, and he hoped the doctor did not notice the green tint that was sure to be there. “Dancing seems to be an important activity for many human groups.” Spock excused himself, looking down. “It makes sense for me to learn what I can.” 

”Uh huh.” McCoy said unconvinced.

”Hey Bones,” Jim called, pushing the door to the cabin open, an arm wrapped around Sulu’s torso, supporting him. “Good, you’re here. Hikaru says he’s fine, but he’s been off all day and he almost passed out after our last lesson.” He led Sulu over to one of the beds, helping him up on it. 

”Let me take a look.” McCoy said, grabbing a tricorder and stepping over to the dancer. “You’re probably just workin’ yourself too hard again.” He mumbled. 

Spock averted his gaze from Jim, but Jim had noticed he was there. “Um…what’s he doing here?” He asked, glancing over to Spock. He felt embarrassed. He hadn’t expected to see him after the events of last night. Jim had danced like that with so many people, and of course it was always fun and sexy, but with Spock it felt different. 

“I ran into him on my way back.” Bones shrugged. “Started talking his ear off.” 

“Oh.” Jim glanced back at the bashful Vulcan before he turned his gaze back to Sulu. “So? What’s the deal?” 

”I told you, Jim. I’m fine.” Sulu offered him an easy smile. 

McCoy frowned slightly. “I’m uh…not so sure about that, Hikaru.” He let out a breath. “It seems like you’ve got the Rigellian Fever.” 

”Okay…” Sulu said slowly. “What’s that mean?” 

”Good news is, it’s curable and it’s not contagious. Bad news is I can’t treat you here and it don’t come cheap.” 

”How much?” Sulu asked, concern touching his brow. 

”Bout three hundred credits.” Bones responded. 

”Shit.” Sulu let his head fall back against the bed. “Where am I gonna get that kinda money?” 

”Hey, we’ll figure it out.” Jim assured him. “We’ll ask around the staff, get donations, scrape what we can outta Ben’s tips.” 

Spock could not stop himself from watching the scene unfold before him. He turned towards the door, leaving the three to discuss what they could do. This was not his place, but he knew he could help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray for another chapter! Thanks to all three people that care about this au for reading, and if ur still enjoying this shit show, leave a comment or something!

Spock walked into their cabin, hoping that one of his parents would be there. He felt an illogical wave of relief as he saw his mother leaving the main room. “Mother, I have a request.”

”Oh?” Amanda’s eyebrows raised towards her forehead. “What is it?” 

”There is an individual here that is in need of a procedure, but they are unable to afford it.” Spock began explaining. “May I have the funds to assist them?” 

Amanda’s face softened slightly. “I am…happy that you wish to assist this individual, Spock.” She reaches up to touch her son’s cheek. 

“It is only logical to save a life when possible. Frankly I believe it ridiculous that this planet still forces it’s citizens to pay for their lives.” Spock responded, fighting the childish desire to bat his mother’s hand away. 

Amanda smiled slightly at her son’s response, lowering her hand. “How much is needed?” 

”Three hundred credits.” Spock answered. 

Amanda let out a breath, nodding slightly. “Yes, alright.” She smiled at her son. “It’s yours. I am very proud that you wish to help this person, Spock. Even though you say it is logic, it is also kindness. And kindness is one of humanity’s best virtues.” 

Spock wanted to disagree, but he couldn’t find the words. He nodded. “Thank you, mother.” He said, using a padd to transfer credits from his mother’s account to his own.

”Of course, ashaya.” Amanda responded with a small smile. “I hope you’re enjoying your time here.”

Spock had begun to walk to the door, but he turned to look over his shoulder at his mother’s words. “I have found adequate ways to pass the time.”

Amanda shook her head slightly with a soft chuckle. “Good.” 

* * *

Spock returned to the medical cabin fairly quickly, a padd tucked under his arm. If running was more dignified, he would have done so. When he returned, not much time had passed, but he still found himself grateful to see that the dancers were still in the cabin. “I wish to help.” He announced as he walked in. The three men looked to him in confusion. Spock decided it was necessary to explain further. “I just spoke to my mother and got the necessary credits for your treatment.” Spock said, looking to Sulu. 

The man blinked back in surprise. “You…what?” 

”I acquired the necessary three hundred credits so you may undergo treatment.” Spock repeated. 

Jim looked up at him in confusion. “Why? What do you want?”

”I do not quite understand what you mean.” Spock said, his brows furrowing slightly. 

”He’s asking what you want in exchange for the cash.” Bones explained, rolling his eyes slightly. 

”I simply wish to assist.” Spock responded with raised brows. “It is only logical for one to assist when possible.” 

“I couldn’t take it.” Sulu shook his head, sitting up on the bed. 

“I insist.” Spock said. “It is not an issue.”

Jim looked down down at his friend. “Take the money, Sulu.” He ordered quietly. “If he decides he needs a favor, I’ll take care of it.” 

”Jim.” Sulu rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

”I will not request any favors.” Spock responded. “Please Take the money.” 

”It might not even matter.” The Doctor chimed in. “The only time they can get you in would be next week, and you’d be down for the count for a little over a month.” He said, looking at a padd. 

“Why is that of consequence?” Spock asked, looking to Sulu.

”Shit.” Jim muttered, shaking his head. 

”We’ve got a gig at another nearby resort in two weeks. And if we don’t do it, then we don’t get paid for the summer.” Sulu responded. 

”Can’t you find another partner?” Spock asked, looking to Jim. 

”Chekov and Rand are both busy, and Chapel’s taking the summer off for nursing school, so no, there aren’t any other dancers here that can help.” Jim ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, what’re we gonna do?” 

”Get through it, like we always do.” Sulu smiled, coming to his feet and walking over to Jim. He put his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t tell me you’ve started believing in no win scenarios.” He chuckled.

Spock was aware that his desire to help was not wholly logical. It was logical to do what one could to save a life, but now he had begun to go beyond that. And yet he found he could not simply stop here. He was thrown by the desire he had to insert himself into this story. He could not stop the words that next tumbled from his lips. “Can you teach me the dance?” His eyes were wide as he saw the surprise evident on all three faces. 

”What?” Jim was the one that spoke, eyeing Spock suspiciously. He knew he had no real reason to be suspicious towards Spock. Vulcans weren’t an evil people. Their only crime was being stiff, maybe a little boring. They kept their emotions to themselves and in a way, Jim found that admirable. But he was hesitant to accept Spock’s assistance for many reasons. The most readily being that he hadn’t stopped thinking about Spock since their dance. He looked into those warm brown eyes and Jim saw ruin. This…this had the potential to ruin his career here, ruin him. 

”If you believe you can teach me the steps, I will perform at this resort with you instead of Mr. Sulu.” Spock said slowly, as if even he couldn’t quite believe the offer he was making. 

”What do you think?” Jim asked softly, looking back at Sulu. 

”I don’t know if we can teach a Vulcan to dance.” He shook his head slowly. “But we can sure as hell try.” 

”He did learn how to grind pretty quickly.” Jim cracked a smile. He turned to the Vulcan. “Alright then, Spock, if you’re sure about this. Meet us in the cabin where the party was held. Tomorrow at…” He glanced at Sulu who shrugged. “Three?” 

Spock nodded. “I will see you then.” He took a step backwards, maintaining eye contact for a moment longer before he turned and left the cabin. His heart raced in his side and he already regretted his actions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little vaguely dance montage scene. Enjoy! Let me know if you do!

Spock felt his heart race in his chest as Jim looked him over thoughtfully. Spock felt underdressed. He did not have much clothing that allowed him the movement necessary for dancing. And what he did have was not necessarily the most appropriate. So he stood under Jim’s scrutiny in a tight white t-shirt and pants that clung tightly to his legs. 

“Alright.” Jim said, running a hand through his hair. “Uh…Sulu, do you think we could go through the dance together once to give him an idea of it?” He glanced over to his partner. 

”Lets see what I can do.” Sulu stood with a small smile on his face as he walked over to his friend. 

Jim looked back to Spock. “I normally take the lead in dances, so that’s not something you need to worry about.” He said. 

Spock watched the pair in fascination as they went through the mamba. He once again found himself surprised that the pair wasn’t a couple. They seemed to have such chemistry between them when they danced. He tugged on his gloves. He had such a desire to take them off. To remove his gloves and let his hands have free reign. The idea was tantalizing, but he knew he shouldn’t. 

”Alright, Spock.” Jim said as the dance came to an end. “You ready to get started?” Spock took in a quick breath and nodded. Jim walked over to him. “Alright. We begin, here.” Jim stood behind Spock, a hand on his waist. “You put your arm around my neck.” Jim guides his arm. “And I go like this.” His hand ghosted the side of Spock’s face. Spock’s breathing was already shaky, and he already knew this was a mistake. 

”Hey.” Jim said, moving from behind Spock to face him. “If at any point you are uncomfortable or want to stop, just let me know.” He said, his intense gaze locked onto Spock’s. “You’re volunteering to do this and it’s really helping us out, but if you can’t, you can’t.” 

”I can do it.” Spock responded with a determined nod. 

* * *

”Arms up. Strong, arms.” Jim ordered, his hand on Spock’s elbow, moving it into position. “No spaghetti arms, you gotta be able to hold your own, keep your own little space, okay?”

Spock nodded. “Like this?” He asked, holding his arms up as he had been told. 

Jim took his hands and tried to move his arms. “They moved. Try again.” Spock steeled his arms and Jim pushed and pulled at them again. Jim nodded. “Better.” 

* * *

”Spock, ashaya?” Amanda called, glancing over her shoulder as her son walked into the cabin. “I feel like I haven’t seen you at all lately, how have you been doing?” 

”I have been well.” Spock said slowly, walking towards his mother. “And you?” 

”Oh, fine.” Amanda shrugged, typing away on a padd. “A buncha boring diplomatic meetings and note taking and blah blah blah.” She rolled her eyes. “Have you been finding ways to entertain yourself?” 

”Oddly enough, yes.” Spock responded. “I have found several individuals that are around my age and are interesting conversationalists.” 

Amanda’s eyes sparkled with amusement and delight. “You’re making friends?” She asked with a smile, reaching out and taking hold of her son’s gloved hand. 

Spock fought back the human urge to roll his eyes. “I suppose you could say that.” 

”I’m glad.” Amanda smiled up at her son. “Alright, you look like you’ve had a long day. Go wash up and meditate.” She turned back to her padd. She paused for a moment before turning back. “The person you got the money for. How are they?” 

”They have the first treatment lined up for next week.” Spock responded. 

”Good.” 

* * *

Spock stood in front of a mirror, straightening his spine. He held his arms as he had been shown to. He took a step backwards, then brought his feet back together. He had a difficult time with the rhythm, but he was determined to get it. So he had shown up to the cabin early. The song they had been practicing to was playing on the stereo. He kept stepping in time with the music, moving his hips in the way that Jim had shown him. 

When Spock closed his eyes he could still see the low lights of the club. Could still see that smirk and those gloriously mischievous eyes. He could still feel Jim’s hands on his waist. Could still feel hips rocking against his own. The warmth of the others body through the thin fabric that separated them. That’s why he agreed to this really. Not out of the desire to help, although of course that was a part of it. No, what Spock really wanted was the smallest of chances to feel what he felt that night.

Jim walked into the cabin, a bit confused at the music that was already coming through the speakers. He saw Spock, standing in front of the mirror, his eyes had fallen shut. He was swaying to the music as if he was in a trance, his arms wrapped loosely around himself. He didn’t know why he wanted Spock so badly. He had had so many others, more experienced, more conventionally attractive. But he saw Spock as he was, quiet and strong and something emotional under that stoic exterior, and Jim felt something stir within him. 

A body pressed against Spock’s back. He knew who it was, so he couldn’t find it within him to panic. A hand found its way to his waist, while the other slid down his arm. Spock let out a shaky breath as he realized his gloves were over with his bag. Jim didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t seem to care. He took Spock’s hand in his. He began raising the hand, but it felt strange. 

Spock turned to face Jim. “I should get my gloves.” He said, his voice breathy and shaky. 

”It’s…nice.” Jim said, releasing Spock’s hand, but not moving backwards. “Not like…” He gestured randomly, unsure exactly of what he meant. 

”No.” Spock took a step back towards his bag. “Vulcan hands are…unique. They create a stimulation similar to a kiss.” He turned, grabbing his gloves and shoving them onto his hands quickly. 

”I see.” Jim nodded, swallowing slightly. “Sorry.” 

”There is no need to apologize.” Spock responded. “The gloves are for your sake as much as mine.” 

”What do you mean?” Jim asked, his brow furrowing somewhat. 

”So I do not make you uncomfortable.” Spock shrugged. “I do not wish for you to believe I am…taking advantage of your lack of knowledge about my culture.” 

Jim cracked a smile. “Thank you, Spock. That’s very considerate. You ready to start rehearsal?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna go take a nap now. Enjoy! And please let me know if you do!

“Why are we out here?” Spock asked, looking around at the forest he found himself in. 

”Follow me.” Jim said cryptically, grabbing his arm and beginning to pull him on a path. He glanced back at Spock, a blinding smile on his face. Spock stared at the back of Jim’s head, knowing that he would follow this man to the ends of the galaxy and back. 

The trees were tall, green light filtering down through the leaves as Jim pulled Spock off of the path. Spock almost protested, nerves bubbling in his chest at leaving the path, but he trusted Jim, as strange as it was. Even though they had only been acquainted for a short time, Spock knew he loved the man. He would do whatever he said, whatever it took to be by his side. 

They came to a small cliff. A tree acted as a bridge connecting two higher points of land as a river flowed below them. Jim looked at Spock with a grin, light glinting off his smile. Jim turned towards the tree, beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

Spock’s eyes widened and the tips of his ears flushed a deep grin as Jim stripped down to a thin white tank top. “What are we doing?” He swallowed, hoping his desire was not plain on his face. Surely a being such as James Kirk would not be interested in Spock’s affection. He may even be disgusted by it. 

Jim jumped onto the fallen tree, it shook slightly, but it stayed put. “The most important thing to remember about lifts is balance.” Jim explained, turning to face Spock. “Come join me, Ambassador.” His eyes sparkled playfully at the title, though it set a rock in Spock’s stomach, reminding him of his duties. What he should be doing instead of running around with this human that had stolen his heart. “C’mon!” Jim exclaimed, holding his hand out to Spock. And what a tempting offer that was. 

Spock took in a breath, stepping hesitantly onto the tree with Jim’s assistance. “Are you certain you will be able to lift me?” Spock asked, holding his hands out to keep himself balanced. 

”I’m sure gonna try.” Jim flashed a smile, shaking his hips in time with a music he must have been hearing in his head. He rolled his hips, stepping closer to Spock. The tree shook slightly and Spock looked up, worried. Jim let out a laugh. “C’mon, lets try something else.” 

* * *

Spock looked at the pond laid out before them. “I cannot swim.” He told Jim quickly. 

”Don’t worry.” Jim smiled, beginning to remove his tank top and putting it to the side. “We’re not going further than waist deep.” He smiled over his shoulder as he undid the top button of his pants. “Besides, I’ll keep a close eye on you.” 

Once again Spock felt the tips of his ears go green and he knew there was some sort of cosmic test. Jim pulled his pants over his bottom and Spock forced himself to look away. Jim was only in his boxers. A new expanse of gorgeous golden skin laid out before Spock, but he could not allow himself to look. He almost feared his blood may begin to burn before his time. 

Jim let out a laugh. “Are you gonna go swimming in all of that?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, nodding to Spock’s flowing tunic and tight (but stretchy) black pants. 

”Ah. I suppose I should undress.” Spock nodded. “I apologize, Vulcans are a…conservative people.” He swallowed hard as he quickly pulled off his gloves and shoes. 

Jim pretended to look elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye he was drinking in Spock’s appearance. He had never even seen Spock in a short sleeved shirt before. The sight of the shirtless Vulcan was almost a little overwhelming. The flowing tunics and robes Spock wore hid his lean, toned body. Jim was a little surprised to see dark hair scattered over his chest. But Spock was incredible. Spock cleared his throat as he finished. 

”Ah, perfect.” Jim smiled. “Come on, lets wade in.” He started toward the water, Spock following behind him. After they got waist deep, Jim turned to Spock. “Now Spock, I need to know you trust me.” 

”I do.” Spock responded without hesitation. 

”You sure?” Jim asked softly, stepping towards Spock. 

”Absolutely.” Spock answered, quickly. 

Jim put his hands on either side of Spock’s waist and Spock took in a sharp intake of breath. Jim looked up, concern in his eyes. “Is this okay?” 

”It is necessary.” Spock averted his gaze. “But the…skin to skin contact is…overwhelming.” 

”I’m sorry, Spock.” Jim removed his hands from Spock’s waist. “I should’ve thought this through more.” 

Spock’s hands shot from his sides to grab Jim’s wrists. “Continue, I will be fine.” He placed Jim’s wrists back at his waist, his hands lingering too long at Jim’s wrists. 

”Alright.” Jim’s voice was a little breathy. He preferred to lead, but he did love a man that could take charge every once in a while. “We’re gonna bend the knees and you’re gonna jump, alright?” 

* * *

“Did you bring any towels?” Spock asked as the two trudged back to shore, both soaking wet.

”Nope.” Jim offered back a grin. “Didn’t cross my mind.” He shrugged, allowing himself to flop down where the sand had turned back to grass. “Would you like to wait to dry for a bit?” He asked, lying back on the grass and putting his hands behind his head. 

Spock’s mouth pressed into a line. He glanced at the sun above them, trying to gauge the time. “I suppose we could wait…though my parents will be expecting me back for dinner soon.” Spock sat beside Jim, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

”Future ambassador.” Jim mused softly, rolling onto his side to look up at Spock. 

“Correct.” Spock responded, his gaze focused on the smooth water of the lake in front of them. 

”What’s that like?” Jim asked. He saw the sun glinting behind Spock’s head, giving him a sort of halo around his head.

”What do you wish to know?” Spock asked, his gaze falling to Jim. 

”Do you like it?” Jim offered. 

”It is my duty.” Spock lifted his gaze back to the water. 

”Is there something else you’d rather be doing?” Jim asked, taking his responses as a no. 

Spock didn’t speak for a while. “I had wished to study science. Make discoveries.” 

”But this is your duty.” Jim commented. 

”Precisely.” Spock let out an almost imperceptible breath. “I do not have the luxury of choice.” 

”You could just…go.” Jim offered. “Vulcan would have to find another Ambassador, but doesn’t your happiness matter?” 

”It is my duty.” Spock responded, looking down at Jim with a furrowed brow. “I could not abandon my home planet.” 

”I guess that makes sense.” Jim shrugged. 

”Do you enjoy your career choice?” Spock asked. 

”It wasn’t much of a choice.” Jim flashed a smile. “Not much in way of career here and I couldn’t afford to get off of this damn planet.” He pushed himself to his feet. 

”What would you rather be doing?” Spock asked, moving to stand as well. 

”Always dreamed of being in Starfleet. Being a captain. But I wasn’t able to get to the academy.” He shrugged. “C’est la vie.” Jim started getting dressed. 

“There is still time.” Spock said, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. 

“I’m living paycheck to paycheck here, Spock.” Jim responded. “I can’t afford to break through the atmosphere. But it’s fine.” He offered Spock a smile. “Because of this, I met you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a hot minute. Sorry about that. Shits been busy. Finals coming up, reverse bang is a thing that I’m supposed to be writing for, also other things that I want to write for.  
> Anyways, sorry, hope you enjoy and if you do let me know! I live off of validation

Spock blinked as a stream of bright light flooded his vision, blinding him momentarily. A bead of sweat formed on his brow as he looked out at the crowd of barely visible faces. A band hid his ears, pressing them into his head in a manner that was not entirely comfortable. Human makeup had been used to downplay his skin’s greenish hue. He could only hope that the measures they had taken would hide his identity. Especially as he recognized an older couple in the crowd. The former ambassador of Melorian and her husband. They were staying at the resort and if they saw Spock they would almost certainly bring it up to Sarek. Spock barely controlled a wave of nerves that washed over him. 

Then there was a hand on the small of his back, warm and comforting. A touch that radiated the stability that Jim offered him in that moment. Spock looked over and saw barely concealed worry in Jim’s eyes as the music began. Spock offered him a small, hesitant smile. He was playing human after all. 

Jim was taken back by the small that came over Spock’s face. He couldn’t stop himself from focusing on that smile as they began to dance. It looked…unnatural and unusual on Spock’s face. Although Jim wouldn’t call it bad by any stretch of the word. It was just…different. Like he had woken up to the sun rising from the opposite direction. Still grateful for the light and warmth, but knowing that something about it was off. 

They went through the dance with a few minor missteps. Spock couldn’t find it in him to go through with the lift. But even despite these mistakes, they got through the dance and even got hearty applause from the crowd that was there. 

They rushed out of the building, Spock in a daze as they hurried into the rain. They ran to Jim’s hover car. Jim searched for his keys, but couldn’t find them anywhere. He looked into the window of his car, letting out a curse as he saw his keys sitting on the front seat. “Sorry, Spock. Just give me a second.” He said quickly. Spock nodded, wrapping his arms around himself as the rain began soaking through his clothes and smearing the makeup from his face. 

Jim came running up to the driver’s side window, hauling a heavy brick which he smashed through the window. Spock jumped back, looking at Jim in surprise. “Surely there was a more logical way to get in the car.” He said as Jim unlocked the door through the shattered window. 

”Almost certainly.” Jim responded, sitting down and opening the passenger’s side door. “But I couldn’t think of any.” He said as Spock sat down and pulled the door shut behind him. “Your change of clothes is in the backseat.” Jim said as he pulled away from the building where they had danced. “If you wanna change you can climb back there and do it.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “What? I won’t watch you! I’m driving!” Jim exclaimed, insulted. “Besides, I’ve already seen you soaking wet in your underwear,” 

Spock let out a breath, sounding almost amused as he crawled to the back of the car. Jim glanced in the mirror, seeing Spock wipe smudged makeup on the back of his arms. “There should be a white t-shirt back there.” Jim said. “You can use it to wipe of the makeup if you need to.” 

”Jim-“ Spock began. 

”It’s just a t-shirt.” Jim insisted. “Besides, you don’t look like you in all that makeup.” He turned his eyes back to the road, where they stayed for the most part. When he glanced to the back seat, Spock had managed to get the makeup off and was pulling a tight black t-shirt on over his head. Jim felt his heart leap into his throat. “Spock, I um-“ The Vulcan looked up to meet his gaze through the mirror, dark and piercing. “You did really good tonight.” Jim said, swallowing his heart back down in his throat. 

”I made several mistakes.” Spock said, climbing back into the front seat and fastening his seatbelt. “I did not do the lift.” 

”You still did great.” Jim responded. “And…and that was your first show.” He said. “It’s impressive.” 

”I believe the correct response is thank you.” Spock responded, turning his head to look at Jim. 

Jim let out a nervous chuckle as they pulled up to the employee parking lot. Jim swallowed. “Listen Spock-“ He said quickly before cutting himself off. He didn’t know what he was doing. Actually he did. He was making a fool out of himself, that’s what he was doing. 

”What is it, Jim?” Spock asked, after a moment without Jim continuing. 

”I…it’s just that…I don’t know how often I’ll see you again after tonight.” Jim said slowly, looking down at his hands. “And I want you to know that…that I have feelings for you.” 

Spock blinked owlishly at him. “What sort of feelings?” He asked, curiously. 

Jim took in a breath, gathering up his courage. He turned his head quickly and smashed his lips against Spock’s. It was clumsy and quick and desperate and over far too soon. Just as soon as he had done it, Jim pulled away, fumbling to get out of the car. He ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace. He looked back to the car where Spock was still sitting dumbstruck. “I’m sorry, Spock.” He apologized before running off towards his cabin. 

Spock lifted a gloved hand to his lips. His lips were parted softly in surprise of the whole event, the warmth of Jim’s still fresh in his mind. How could he have known those were the feelings Jim was trying to impart? Spock briefly thought of the consequences, should he follow Jim and tell him he had the same feelings. But oddly enough, he found he didn’t care. Spock got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and beginning to run towards Jim’s cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to have more legit story in it, but then I got caught up in the convo and it ended up being close to 1k so I left it here. Also warning, things get a bit steamy here! Nothing explicit explicit, but like Steamy  
> Anyways hope you enjoy and if you do make sure you let me know! I live for Feedback!!!

Jim let out a sigh as he heard knocking on his door. He turned his music up, but the knocking didn’t stop. He walked over to the door, opening it. He wasn’t surprised that Spock was right there, wet from the rain that was still pouring down outside. “Look, I’m sorry Spock, but I-“ Jim was cut off as Spock brushed past him. 

”You did not give me the chance to respond.” Spock said, turning to face Jim. 

”What would you have said?” Jim ran a hand through his hair. 

Spock surged toward him, taking Jim’s face in his hands and crashing their lips together. Jim’s hands flew to his waist. He thought about pulling away, about questioning Spock, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want Spock to change his mind. Jim pulled Spock’s hops flush against his, tilting his head up for better access to Spock’s mouth. Spock’s lips parted slightly, which Jim took advantage of quickly, his tongue tracing along Spock’s bottom lip. 

Jim brought a hand up to touch one of the hands still against his cheek. Jim pulled away slightly. He looked pointedly at Spock as he brought his gloved hand to his lips. Jim bit down on the extra fabric near the tip of Spock’s index finger. Slowly and sensuously, Jim pulled the glove off of Spock’s hand, taking the glove from his teeth and tossing it to the side. Spock swallowed, his heart racing in his side as Jim repeated the action to his other glove. 

”Jim…” Spock said slowly as Jim leaned back in for the kiss. “I…I do desire this, but I have never done anything like this before.” 

Jim pulled Spock down into a kiss. “It’s just like dancing.” Jim said, pressing their hips together again, not entirely unlike that night when they first met. “Watch my eyes,” He pressed a leg between Spock’s. “And follow me.” He used a hand on Spock’s shoulder to pull him down again into another kiss. This one started slower, but as they rocked their hips against one another in time to the music, both of them grew more desperate.

Jim’s hands went to the bottom of Spock’s shirt. “May I?” He asked against Spock’s lips. Spock nodded, his own hands moving to the hem of Jim’s shirt. Jim tugged Spock’s shirt over his head, then Spock did the same for him. Jim pressed his lips to Spock’s neck, biting down softly as his hands trailed down his spine to cup his ass. Spock tilted his head back, taking in a gasping breath. 

Years of being so careful, of building up his emotional walls, were all being put to shame. Jim has begun to take down the walls, and where before he had a pickaxe, now he was using a jackhammer. But Spock couldn’t find it in him to care. So what if his emotional walls were in rubble? As long as Jim was there to help pick up the pieces, nothing was truly wrong. 

Jim led Spock to the bed. Spock sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Jim as if he were the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Jim straddled his lap. “Spock, I…” 

”Yes, Jim?” Spock reached up, one hand touching Jim’s cheek while the other ran down his arm. 

”I think I could love you.” Jim admitted, feeling like a dumbass for saying anything in the first place. 

Spock pulled Jim down into another kiss. “I…think I could love you as well.” He made sure to avoid saying the statement plainly. Spock was somehow sure that he loved Jim, but would not say it so simply if Jim wouldn’t say it. Then again, who could care about semantics and what should and shouldn’t be said when there was a gorgeous man stripping them on his bed? 

* * *

”Spock, stay the night.” Jim murmured, pressing a kiss to the Vulcan’s bare collarbone. 

”I cannot.” Spock responded softly, running a hand through Jim’s hair. “I desire nothing more, but I cannot. My parents…my mother will make a mess of the resort to find me.” 

”Momma’s boy?” Jim quirked an eyebrow, looking up at Spock. 

”No.” Spock frowned. “But I am her…only child. She worries about me more than necessary.” 

“Well to be fair…” Jim drew patterns on Spock’s chest. “You did happen to get yourself into some mischief while here.” 

”That is purely your fault.” Spock responded, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

”Not true! If anyone is to blame it’s whoever gave Sulu that disease.” Jim retorted. 

”How is his treatment progressing?” Spock asked softly. 

”He’s doing really well, thanks to you.” Jim smiled up at him. 

”It is…illogical to allow one to suffer when you have the means to assist them.” Spock said, turning his head slightly. 

Jim leaned up, pressing a kiss to the tip of Spock’s ear. “That is called compassion.” He murmured in his ear. “A fairly…human trait.” He teased. 

”Humans are not the only ones in the galaxy that feel compassion, Jim.” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

”Yes, but Vulcans are said to feel nothing at all.” Jim’s lips trailed down to Spock’s jaw. 

”Vulcans feel.” Spock tilted his head back. “We feel…much more deeply than others. At one point, the Vulcan passion was close to becoming our ruin.” Jim nipped at his neck again. Spock let out a sharp breath. He took Jim’s chin in hand, bringing him back up to his lips. “So we adapted.” He pulled Jim up into another kiss. “Now there are very few that have the opportunity to see a Vulcan express emotion.”

”I am very grateful to be among those lucky few.” Jim responded, moving to straddle Spock’s waist as he continued the kiss. “And I hope it won’t be the only time I see it, either.” 

”I can assure you…” Spock pushed himself into a sitting position. “It will not be.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime it seems this gets further from Dirty Dancing. Not positive how much more is left? Like 3 chapters maybe, I think. C’est la vie! I’m having a good time lmao. Hope you are too and if you do let me know!

Spock closed the door to their cabin behind him as softly as he could. The lights in the room immediately turned on and revealed his mother sitting there, waiting for him. She had been sitting under a lamp, glasses on her nose and a book on her lap. She looked up, seemingly nonplussed by Spock’s appearance. 

”Bout time.” She said, raising an eyebrow and taking the glasses from her nose. “I was close to calling security to find out where you were.” She stood from her chair, walking over to where Spock was standing. Spock was still, he didn’t move, didn’t speak, he didn’t even think he was breathing. Amanda looked at Spock, letting out a sigh. She poked his collarbone, where a light green bruise was forming. “What’s their name?” She asked. 

”I…erm-“ Spock was at a loss for words. His mother had caught him on his walk of shame. 

“I’m not an idiot, Spock.” Amanda quipped. “I know what Vulcan hickeys look like.” She grinned at Spock’s visible discomfort. “Name please.” 

”Jim.” Spock looked down, his face flushing slightly. 

Amanda touched his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “Look, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re an adult. And you’re only…erm you’re half human.” She corrected herself. “I’m happy if you’re happy. I just…I worry. And I want to be apart of your life, Spock.” She smiled softly. She took his wrist in her hand, pulling him over to a couch and making him sit beside her. “What planet is he from? Is he an ambassador or an ambassador in training or the family-“ 

”He works here.” Spock said softly. 

”Oh…” Amanda had a nervous smile on her face. There was an unspoken question in her throat that she was afraid of voicing, afraid of hearing the answer as well. She didn’t want her son to be taken advantage of. “How did you meet him?” She asked. 

“I saw a man struggling to carry three larges melons so I assisted him. I carried them to a party where I danced with him. He is a dance instructor here.” Spock answered. 

”And so that’s how you ended up like this?” She spied another hickey and poked at it teasingly. 

”Not precisely.” Spock responded before he began the story of how he ended up in Jim’s bed. 

Amanda let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that the money she leant to Spock did not go into dancing lessons. “It seems like he likes you.” She smiled, putting her hand over Spock’s. 

”Yes…I believe he does.” A soft smile came onto the Vulcan’s face. One Amanda hadn't seen in a long time. She didn’t have the heart to remind him that this couldn’t last, that he had responsibilities to attend to where Jim couldn’t follow. 

* * *

Jim whistled to himself as he poured a cup of coffee in the mess hall the next morning. He sat down next to Bones, a smile on his face.

”You’re chipper.” Bones commented, scrutinizing Jim’s face. “Dance really go that well last night?” He asked, turning back to his own breakfast. 

“Yeah, it went pretty well.” Jim responded, trying to hide his smile, but finding he couldn’t make it go away. 

”Okay, what happened?” McCoy asked accusingly. 

”What do you mean?” Jim responded, ducking his head to try and hide his face. 

“You’re obviously happy about something you don’t want me to know about.” Bones said. “And before you say ‘oh, can’t I just be happy for once?’ No, not at 7:45 in the goddamn morning. I know what morning you normally looks like and this ain’t it.” He pointed at Jim accusingly.

Jim let out a frustrated breath, his smile disappearing. “I’m in a good mood. You’re bringing me down, and I know you will continue to do so whether or not you know what’s going on. So just drop it, alright?” Jim huffed, turning back to his coffee. 

A suspicious recognition began to dawn on Bones’ face. “No, who would it have…goddammit Jim!” His face turned into a scowl. 

”Drop it, Leonard.” Jim snapped. It was a rare occasion that Jim used ‘Leonard’ to address the Doctor. He must have really meant it. But Bones was equally concerned. 

”You can’t keep doing this, Jim.” Bones hissed, moving his chair closer to Jim’s. “How many times have you done this and what does it get you?” 

”Bones.” Jim said warnigly. 

”It gets you heartache and bruises, Jim. And I’m not gonna stick around to pick up the pieces this time.” McCoy threatened. 

”McCoy.” Jim scowled, his hand clenching into a fist. 

”You can’t keep doing this shit.” Bones snapped. “Besides he can’t love you, he’s-“ McCoy was cut off by Jim pounding his fist on the table. He jumped to his feet and turned on his heel. Jim snatched his jacket from the chair and threw it over his shoulder as he stormed out of the mess hall. 

Jim took in a series of deep breaths as he got further from the cafeteria. He looked at his watch and let out a breath. He ran a hand through his hair. He still had another hour before his first lesson. He didn’t know where to go. Bones was wrong this time, he knew it. But some part of him was shaken. 

Spock…even the thought of him was like the high of being onstage to a standing ovation. Jim could practically see him when he closed his eyes. He let out a soft breath, walking towards the main estate. If he could just catch a glimpse of him before his first lesson, he would be fine. But then, how would he see him again now that they weren’t rehearsing or dancing? Bones had planted suspicion in Jim’s head, and although he was certain it was unfounded, he was afraid. What if Spock didn’t want to see him again?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like people have to be reading this? There are Quite A Few Kudos. Hello? Anyways, have this and know I was listening to ABBA while writing most of it. Enjoy! And if you do let me know :)

Jim stood outside of Spock’s cabin. He tried to keep a moderate distance away from the building, not wanting to be seen by his parents if they happened to leave the cabin before Spock did. He put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. After a moment, Jim realized that this was kinda creepy. Hopefully Spock would like to see him. If not then it became a lot creepier. 

He let out a breath as he saw the door to the cabin open. He quickly turned away from the cabin and pretended to be examining a nearby tree. He peaked back over his shoulder at the cabin. A couple left the cabin, arm in arm. They had to be Spock’s parents. The woman let out a melodic laugh at something the man said. Jim watched them as surreptitiously as he could, his heart aching in his chest. He wanted that. He felt stupid and foolish and soft, but he wanted that sort of thing. He wanted to walk arm in arm with someone that loved him.

Jim watched them till they were out of sight. He looked down at his watch. He still had a good half an hour before his first lesson. He walked to the cabin’s porch, jumping up the stairs. He stared up at the door, his heart in his throat. Why was he so nervous? He felt like a teenager trying to work up the nerve to ask out his first crush. He lifted his fist to the door, taking in a deep breath before he knocked. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Spock. His mouth felt dry. He should go. He shouldn’t even be here. Jim turned around. It was stupid of him to even- 

”Jim?” Jim has been so busy freaking out, he hadn’t even noticed the door opening. 

Jim turned back on his heel, raising a hand in an awkward wave. “Hi Spock.” He said sheepishly. He drank in Spock’s disheveled appearance. He could still spot his handiwork along his neck and collarbone. “Did I wake you?” 

”Yes.” Spock blinked sleep out of his eyes. “Is something wrong?” He asked. 

”Um…” Jim bit his lip, glancing away. “How dumb would it sound if I told you I just wanted to see you?” He let out a laugh. 

Spock grabbed his arm, pulling him in the cabin. He pulled him into a kiss. Jim was surprised by the action, his eyes widening slightly before he melted into Spock’s touch. When Spock pulled away, there was a smile in his tired eyes. “It would not sound dumb at all.” He assured him softly, hands running down Jim’s arms. “I had wondered when I would find the opportunity to see you again.” Fingers gripped at his arm. “I was…concerned there would not be another opportunity.” Spock teased his bottom lip between his teeth. “Perhaps you would not desire another opportunity.” 

Jim reached up and cupped Spock’s face in his hands. “Now that…that sounds dumb.” He responded with a soft laugh, pulling him down into a kiss. “Spock, what part of last night made you think I wouldn’t want to see you again?” Jim asked, taking Spock’s hand in his.

”I cannot help but feel…anxious.” Spock glanced away, his face reddening. “My mother was fairly concerned that you were trying to use me.” 

”Your mother?” Jim said with raised brows. 

Spock cleared his throat. “She was waiting for me when I arrived, and while I quite enjoyed your…territorial nature, it is fairly obvious.” 

Jim laughed softly, leaning his head against Spock’s shoulder. “I’ll be more careful next time.” He promised, pressing a kiss to Spock’s shoulder. 

”Next time.” Spock repeated the corners of his mouth tilting upwards in the Vulcan equivalent of a grin. 

”When can I see you next?” Jim murmured, breathing in deeply against Spock’s robe. 

“When do you have a free block of time?” Spock responded. 

”I’ve got an hour between lessons this afternoon.” Jim offered. 

”Give me the time and place I will be there.” Spock said softly, leaning down for a final kiss. 

”Alright, Spock.” Jim grinned. “This is my studio.” He gestured around the room. He strode over to where an old fashioned radio (albeit with a touchscreen so not too old fashioned) was sitting, waiting for him to put in the music command. He put on an old Earth song then turned to look at his partner. “May I have this dance?” He asked, holding out a hand to Spock. 

A small smile came over Spock’s face as he placed his own gloved hand in Jim’s. Jim spun Spock into him, his other hand immediately going to Spock’s waist. “I’m very glad to be able to dance with you again, Mister Spock.” He said softly. 

”As am I.” Spock responded, matching Jim’s volume, his hand going to rest on Jim’s shoulder.

They danced in silence for a moment, before Jim spoke. “When do you have to leave?” 

“I thought you had a lesson in roughly fifty minutes?” Spock responded with a raised brow. 

”No, I meant…” Jim cleared his throat, looking away. 

”Oh.” Was Spock’s only response. The air in the room became heavy and even the song, which had previously seemed upbeat, was now a mournful ballad. “I have ten days.” Spock looked down. 

”Only-“ Jim took in a sharp intake of breath, his grip on Spock tightened. “Oh.” He looked up at Spock with a sad half smile. “I…I guess we’ll have to make the most of the time we have.” 

Spock tightened his hold on Jim’s hand, before he led that hand to his waist with the other. He put his hand on Jim’s shoulder, leaning his forehead down to rest against Jim’s. He let his eyes fall shut, allowing himself to be caught in the gentle waves of emotion that passed through the contact. The bittersweet affection that he wasn’t sure if he was sending or receiving became the main sensation, even the music fading in the background.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not positive, but I’m thinking two more chapters? Which kinda sucks cause of course I gotta end it on an odd number ugh. Anyways hope y’all are enjoying this! I know I am. If you do enjoy, let me know! I live for feedback. Also maybe check out my other fics or come chat with me on tumblr (I’m spocksgotemotions CAUSE HE DO)

Jim knew his time with Spock was growing shorter. Each night he said a reluctant goodbye was saying goodbye to the little time he had left with him. He offered a smile as he passed by Spock in the dining hall. Spock didn’t respond in kind, but Jim could see the affection in his eyes, even from there. 

Spock turned his gaze from Jim to where his father was discussing matters with the owner of the resort and Uhura. 

”No, he doesn’t have an alibi. Says he was in his cabin reading.” Pike shrugged with a sigh and a shake of his head. 

”I’m not sure Kirk knows how to read.” Uhura laughed slightly. 

Pike shot her a glare. “Anyways, it’s a shame we’re gonna have to let him go. He is quite the dancer.” 

”Yes, a shame.” Sarek said, very clearly uninterested in the situation. 

“But you have no evidence that this Kirk committed the crime?” Spock asked, his mouth dry and his heart racing in his side. 

“No, but he’s the most likely person.” Pike shrugged. “He has the motive, the time frame, all that-“ 

”Let me offer to perform a mind meld.” Spock said. “I will be able to see the contents of his mind and inform you of whether or not he is guilty. If he agrees, of course.” Spock added quickly, earning a glance from both of his parents. 

”The mind meld is a sacred ritual, Spock.” Sarek scolded lightly, displeasure touching his brow. 

”Is justice not sacred? They could be destroying the livelihood of this man for the sake of ease of justice.” Spock responded, looking to his mother for support. 

”He is right.” Amanda placed a hand, featherlight on Sarek’s shoulder. “It’s not right to allow a possibly innocent individual-“ 

Sarek let his eyes fall shut as he let out an imperceptible sigh. “This issue apparently has significance for my family. I will perform the meld.” 

”Father-“ Spock began, fear rising in his chest. 

”Your mind is still too undisciplined.” Sarek interrupted, shooting a cold look at him that told Spock this conversation was over. 

This was it. His father would find out and make him leave and everything would be over. Spock felt sick to his stomach. He cleared his throat, rising from his seat. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well.” He excused himself lamely. “I believe I should return to our cabin.” He had to tell Jim and apologize.

* * *

Jim hummed, rubbing a towel over his hair, singing to himself as he waited for his next lesson. He moved the towel over his chest, dabbing away some of the sweat he had worked up over the past few lessons. He heard the door open and he moved to grab his shirt. “Sorry about that I was just-“ He cut himself off as he saw Spock, standing in the doorway. Despite the carefully constructed Vulcan mask, Jim could tell something was wrong. “Spock? Is everything alright?” He asked, pulling his shirt on over his head. 

”Jim-“ Spock breathed, rushing over to him and wrapping his arms around his torso. “Jim…I apologize. I was only trying to assist.” He murmured, burying his face in Jim’s neck. 

”What’s wrong?” Jim asked softly, returning Spock’s embrace. “Why are you apologizing?” 

”Mr. Pike…the owner-“ Spock tried to find the words. “He believed you have been robbing individuals at the resort. I offered to perform a Vulcan technique, the mind meld. It would allow me to see into your thoughts and I could assure them you did no wrong, but-“ Spock let out a breath. “My father said he would perform the meld. He would not consider allowing me to perform it.” 

”It’s alright, I’ll just lie.” Jim said softly. “You don’t need to worry.” 

”You cannot lie in a mind meld.” Spock murmured. “If you consent, he will see your thoughts and know our truth.” 

”So if I consent to it, your dad finds out about us and I probably get fired. And if I don’t then I have no alibi and I get fired.” Jim let out a sad chuckle. “Damned if I do, damned if I don’t.” He shook his head. He pulled away. “It’s alright, Spock.” He put his hand on Spock’s cheek. “I’ve got a lesson soon. Meet me outside of your cabin at eight.” He leaned up to press a soft kiss to Spock’s lips. “We’ll talk more then.” 

* * *

Spock left their cabin, telling his parents that he was going on a walk. That was not a lie. He never said he was walking alone. Jim was waiting for him, just out of sight. He was a vision, leaning back on a tree, his hands in the pocket of his old fashioned leather jacket. “It is illogical to be wearing such a garment in this climate.” Spock pointed out with a raised eyebrow. 

”Yes, but I look hot, don’t I?” Jim responded. 

”That is my exact concern.” Spock answered, eyebrow climbing higher. 

”You know what I mean.” Jim laughed. 

”I will admit the aesthetic is…attractive.” Spock said, hands clasped behind his back. 

”Exactly.” Jim grinned, stepping closer to Spock so their shoulders were brushing. “So this mind meld thing…” He said after a moment spent in silence. “I can’t just…fake a memory?” He shrugged. 

”You should not be able to, no.” Spock shook his head. 

Jim took in a deep breath, looking up at the sky. He let out the breath. “For all the thing I hate about this place…the stars are something else.” Spock could see the stars reflected in Jim’s eyes. A longing he couldn’t quite name, nor could he understand. A gentle sadness in the lines of his face. “I’ll say no to the meld.” He finally looked back at Spock. “I don’t wanna cause you any trouble.” He offered a smile, but Spock saw beyond it. 

Spock paused, simply staring at Jim for a moment. He reached down, entwining their fingers, being glad he had left his gloves behind. “I believe…you are worth the trouble.” 

Jim’s eyes lit up and the smile instantly became more genuine. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Spock’s. “I know you’ve been.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be 14 chapters (which honestly thank goodness). Anyways we’re getting close to the end! Also Sarek is probably ooc rn but also? Fuck Sarek. He’s a bitch.  
> Anyways enjoy and if you do let me know!

Spock paces the cabin floor, his mother watching him from one of the couches. There’s a small look of pity on her face, but Spock has been pacing for the past fifteen minutes without so much as saying a word, so she feels her pity is unneeded at the moment. 

Spock finally paces over to her and sits beside her. “I was with Jim during the time in question.” He said quietly. 

“I thought that might be the case.” Amanda responded softly, putting a hand on Spock’s back. 

”I had thought…I had thought I would be able to assist him by offering to perform the mind meld, but now…” Spock's eyes were locked on the floor. “Father will discover that I’m in love with a human and we will be forced to leave early and I will likely never see Jim again.” The words came out in a rush of anxiety. 

Amanda hadn’t heard this much emotion come from her son in such a long time. She could hear the pain in her voice. It almost distracted her from another key part of what Spock admitted. “In…in love?” She asked with wide eyes. “Spock…I don’t think…I mean, you barely know him. You can’t-“ 

Spock jerked away from her touch, once again moving to his feet. “Do not tell me I cannot be in love with him.” Spock took a step backwards. “I do love him, mother. My katra calls out to him and my heart aches when he is not near. He makes me feel, mother. And he has taught me that this is not a bad thing.” 

Amanda simply stared at her son for a long moment. She had been trying to teach Spock that for a long time. “Spock…” Her voice was soft and sympathetic. She wasn’t even going to question whether or not this man loved him back. “What are you going to do when we leave?” 

”I do not know.” 

* * *

”Hello, Ambassador. Nice to meet you.” Jim said awkwardly, watching as the Vulcan surveyed their surroundings. Sarek had insisted that the meld be performed in private, which made things immensely awkward. “I wanted to thank you for doing this. I understand it’s an important practice in your culture.” He swallowed. 

Sarek simply offered him a look, a raised eyebrow showcasing his distaste. “The process is fairly simple.” He said slowly. “For a moment our minds will be connected. I shall see your thoughts and memories and be able to prove your innocence. If you were hoping to lie, I am afraid that will be impossible.” 

”I didn’t do it and I’d like to prove it.” Jim said seriously. “Although…I would like to apologize beforehand for what you’re going to see.” Jim looked away sheepishly. “I was…with someone.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Then why did they not provide an alibi?” Sarek asked, eyebrow climbing higher. 

”He wanted to. I wouldn’t let him. I knew he’d get in trouble with his family if they heard he was with me.” Jim responded. “He convinced me to change my mind when you offered the meld.” 

”I will attempt to keep as much privacy as possible while still getting the information I need.” Sarek said, finally taking his seat across from Jim. He raised his hand to touch Jim’s psi-points. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.” 

Jim let out a gasp as he felt their minds connecting. It was strange and slightly disconcerting. He couldn’t help but think that it would feel differently if this had been Spock. 

_Spock?_ A thought that was not his own called out. He realized Sarek could hear his thoughts as they occurred. He continued the meld. _Where were you the night in question?_ The strange mind inquired. 

Jim’s thoughts flashed to Spock again. He saw Spock walk into his cabin, quickly wrapping his arms around his neck. He saw a kiss, he could hear his voice but he couldn’t make out the words. Sarek yanked his hand away as if he’d been burned. 

”My son…” Vulcans praised themselves on their lack of emotion, but Jim saw rage and betrayal in Sarek’s eyes. 

“He was trying to protect me.” Jim said as Sarek stared at him with wide eyes. “He…I love him, sir.”

That was not the right thing to say. “You do not know my son.” Sarek snapped. “He has duties and responsibilities. He should have known better.” 

”Do you really know your son?” Jim asked softly. “I think he loves me too.” He said. “And I don’t think he wants what you want for him.” 

Sarek scowled, the look unsettling on the Vulcan features. “He is my son, I know what is best for him.” He hissed. 

Jim set his jaw, looking away from Sarek. “Your son…is one of the most compassionate, intelligent, and hardworking people I’ve ever met. Even if I never see him again, I know he’ll end up doing something incredible.” He looked at Sarek. “I might have to lose him, but you don’t have to.” Sarek scowled, turning and leaving the room. 

* * *

”Spock, Amanda, begin packing your things.” Sarek demanded, entering their cabin, not seeing Pike waiting there with his family. 

”Pack your things?” Pike asked, jumping to his feet. “What happened?” 

Sarek stormed over to where Pike. “The boy is innocent. He was sleeping with my son at the time of the incident.” Spock flinched slightly at his father’s blatant emotionalism. 

”He’ll be fired.” Pike promised. “He’s gone. Don’t worry about it.” He stepped towards Sarek, raising his hands in a calming gesture. “Don’t leave though. I’ll give him a day or two to pack his things and he’ll be gone, it won’t be a problem.” Pike assured him. 

Spock opened his mouth to refuse, to beg for Jim’s employment, but Sarek shot him a glare that promptly shut him up. Spock closed his mouth, looking to the floor, his heart aching at the thought that he may not see Jim again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost certain next chapter is the last unless something wild happens. Either way hope you’ve enjoyed and you continue to enjoy until it’s finished :)  
> (also let me know if you do)

Jim knocked on the door to the cabin. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for the door to open. “Ambassador Sarek?” He said, as the Vulcan opened the door with an obvious disdain. “Ambassador, I know what you must be thinking, but…I’m leaving anyways and I just want you to know…” Jim glanced down at the ground. “I’m sorry you found out the way you did, but I love your son.” He looked back up at the Ambassador. “And I’ll apologize for a lot of things, but I won’t apologize for my emotions or the way I feel. Maybe that’s a crime to you. Maybe I’m helping ruin him with my emotionalism. Maybe I don’t know him as well as I think I do. But I love him. And maybe it’s foolish of me to think so, but I think he loves me too.” 

”What is the purpose of this speech?” Sarek asked with narrowed eyes. 

“I don’t know if you know how wonderful Spock is.” Jim responded. “He’s so kind and compassionate and he's loyal. He’s loyal to Vulcan, loyal to you, loyal to me. He’s a good person. And he’s gonna be a great ambassador. Half human or not.” 

Sarek shifted, not quite knowing what to say. “He is my son. I am aware of his qualities.” 

”Did you know he wanted to join be a scientist? Join the VSA? That he’s only training to become an ambassador to please you?” Jim asked. Sarek didn’t answer. “He’s your son though, of course you know everything. You know what’s best for him. And that’s not me.” Jim cracked a sad smile. “I know you won’t tell him, you don’t think I’m good enough for him. Maybe I’m not, but I really do love him. For who he is.” Jim turned to go, then stopped himself. “I think I’d love him no matter who he was or who I was. If I was the ambassador and he was the dancer. If he was a scientist and I was a Starfleet officer. If I met him, I think I’d love him, no matter what.” Jim nodded, more to himself than Sarek. “Have a good rest of your trip.” He offered a small wave as he turned and headed back to his car. 

Spock watched him go through the window, his heart clenched in his side. Amanda came up to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. Spock didn’t look at her, his eyes locked on the car as it sped away. “I love him, mother.” He said so quietly, Amanda wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. 

She squeezed his shoulder. “It’s alright.” 

* * *

Jim let out a breath, looking around at his cabin, which was mostly packed up. 

”What did I tell you?” Bones responded, from where he stood, leaning against the doorframe, arms against his chest. “I told you once I told you a thousand times, don’t get involved. You could get a good fuck, but you could lose everything.” 

”He wasn’t- he wasn’t just ‘a good fuck.’” Jim frowned, picking up a box and moving it out of his way. “You don’t understand.” 

”No, I don’t.” McCoy pushed himself off the wall. “What was he to you, Jim?” 

”You wouldn’t believe me if I told you I love him.” Jim let out a breath, going back to his dresser. 

”No, I wouldn’t.” Bones shook his head. “I think you barely know him. I think this would’ve ended soon anyways and you would’ve been upset, but you would’ve moved on easily enough.” He moved to stand next to Jim. “Most of all I think you wouldn’t even go back to him, if he came back.” 

”You’re wrong.” Jim scowled, lightly pushing McCoy to the side. “You don’t understand, this is-“ 

”Jim?” Spock’s voice came through the open door, the Vulcan looking into the cabin hesitantly. 

”Spock.” Jim breathed out in awe, a grin taking over his features. 

McCoy grabbed his arm. “Haven’t you caused enough trouble?” He hissed. 

”Bones, go.” Jim demanded, shaking the man off his arm and leading him towards the door. 

”Hello Doctor.” Spock greeted idly as McCoy was pushed out. 

”Hey.” Bones grumbled, passing Spock. 

“Spock, what are you doing here?” Jim asked softly, closing the door behind Spock. Their hands immediately met between them in the Vulcan kiss that Jim had become so fond of. 

“I had to see you.” Spock responded, stepping forward and pressing his forehead against Jim’s. “I waited until my father was meditating and slipped out.” 

”Spock, you shouldn’t have done that.” Jim said softly. 

“I needed to see you.” Spock repeated. 

”You could get in trouble.” Jim responded, a small smile on his face as they pulled away. 

”No more than you.” Spock said softly. “I am sorry Jim. If I had simply told them, you would not have had to go through the meld.” 

”You were trying to protect both of us.” Jim responded earnestly. 

”I was being cowardly and foolish.” Spock answered. 

”Spock, you’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met.” Jim argued, pressing their palms against one another. 

Spock looked at their hands for a moment before he met Jim’s gaze again. “That is not true. I was afraid. I still am.” 

Jim took a moment to appreciate the fact that Spock was acknowledging his emotions, something he knew was hard for him. “What are you afraid of?” Jim asked softly, bringing their hands up to press a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I am afraid of what I did, who I am. I am afraid that I will never be the person my parents wish for me to be. But most of all, I am afraid that I will walk out of this room and never feel the same way as I feel when I am with you.”

”Spock…” Jim breathed out. He moved forward, taking his face in his hands and pulling him down into a kiss. “I love you.” He mumbled. 

”Truly?” Spock questioned in the breathless moments between kisses. 

”More than I’ve ever loved anyone.” Jim answered truthfully. 

”Jim, I love you too.” Spock pulled away slightly. “Which is why I have a strange request.” 

”Anything you want, it’s yours.” Jim assured him quickly, hands moving to Spock’s waist. 

”I want you.” Spock cupped Jim’s face in his hands, his gaze burning intensely. 

”That’s what I’m trying to give you, babe.” Jim offered a teasing smile, hands squeezing Spock’s hips. 

”Mind and body.” Spock’s thumb swiped over Jim’s cheek. “For the rest of our days.” 

”Spock…” Jim licked his lips. “You’re…you’re not asking-“ 

”Bond with me.” Spock requested, voice soft and reverent. 

”Your dad already hates me.” Jim said softly, reaching up to take Spock’s hands from his face. “I don’t think eloping is gonna help.” 

”Is your only concern what my people will think?” Spock questioned as Jim led him to sit on his bed. 

”It’s an important question.” Jim responded. “You’re going to be Ambassador someday. You have to be someone your people can respect.” 

”If they can find respect for me they can find respect for you.” Spock responded. “Do you have other concerns?” 

”I don’t want to mess things up for you.” Jim argued feebly. 

”James Kirk, you can only make them better.” Spock said softly, leaning in and kissing the human again. A hand reached his cheek, and his mental barriers must’ve been down because Jim felt an almost overwhelming wave of love and affection through the touch. 

“Lets do it.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m like…not good at ending fics. Like this isn’t bad or anything just cheesy and maybe a little clunky. I’m my own worst critic.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this final chapter and if you do let me know! I love for validation! Also if you wanna find me elsewhere, check me out on tumblr at spocksgotemotions (he do)

Jim strode up onto the stage. “Every year, I do the last dance for this place.” He said, shooting a glare towards Pike and the mc. “I’m not gonna let that go for my last year here.” He looked around the crowd of dignitaries, his friends standing in the background, waiting. “You know, I didn’t ask for this life.” He admitted. “I didn’t want to be just some dance instructor. A toy for the visiting dignitaries and ambassadors. I was just doing what I had to do.” 

His eyes met Spock’s. “But this year, I met someone special. Someone incredible, and funny, and smart. Someone who loves me, even though I’m not like him.” Spock felt his face warm and he willed the blood to leave his cheeks. “I wanna ask him to join me for this last dance.” Jim held out his hand towards Spock. 

The more logical part of him begged him to stay seated, but his body had other plans. He stood. “Spock, sit down.” Sarek hissed. Spock didn’t listen, walking towards Jim slowly, controlling the emotion on his face to the best of his ability. “Are you ready?” Jim asked. 

Spock didn’t answer. He removed his right glove, pressing his hand into Jim’s. He could feel his father’s gaze burn the back of his head, but he didn’t care. “Yes, t’hy’la.” 

The music began and Jim and Spock began the routine they performed only a few weeks ago. Jim’s friends joined them in the aisles with a series of new moves. “Spock, what do you think of-“ Jim started. 

“I think we can do it now.” Spock responded, squeezing Jim’s hand before letting him go. 

Jim grinned, a smile big enough to light up the room. He took a few steps back before he ran, jumping off the stage and into the aisle. He looked back at Spock encouragingly. Spock took in a deep breath, taking a few steps back before he followed Jim’s lead. Even though he told Jim he thought they could do it, he never expected it to actually work. But Jim held Spock high overhead, steady hands on his hips as the music swelled. People in the crowd cheered as Jim lowered Spock down to the ground. 

He pulled Spock close to his chest, bringing his gloveless hand to his lips. “I’ve…had…the time of my life.” Jim sang poorly, but it was the most beautiful thing Spock had ever heard before. “And I never felt this way before, and I swear…it’s the truth. And I owe it all to you-“ Spock cut him off with a kiss, not caring that they were in a crowded room or that his father probably saw him. Spock loved him. They had been destined to be with each other and they made it. That was worthy of celebration. 

”I love you.” Spock murmured, pressing his forehead against Jim’s. 

”I love you too.” Jim responded. 

* * *

”Spock. What was that vulgar display?” Sarek demanded, pacing around their cabin. “You should be ashamed, the complete illogic of it all! I thought I told you you were never to see that human again.” 

”He is my bondmate.” Spock responded, moving to stand and face his father. There was a crash in the background as Amanda dropped a glass. “And more than that, he is t’hy’la.” Spock said. “Our souls are connected in a way so few are, and I almost lost that because of you.” 

”Instead you lost my respect.” Sarek said, face an unreadable mask. 

”I’d rather have his love than your respect.” Spock insisted. “Father, he makes me…he makes me happy. He makes me accept the emotions I have rather than ignore or repress them. Yes, logic is the most important, but is it logical to hide and force down this important part of me?” Sarek didn’t respond. “I love him. We are already bonded. He does not have to come with us immediately, I don’t think he is quite prepared. But he is now part of your clan, father, as he is part of me. And I will have him with me.” Spock turned and left the cabin. 

“Incredible how he is still the least troublesome of your children.” Amanda mused, throwing shards of glass away. 

* * *

Jim pushed himself off a tree as he saw Spock leave the cabin. “How’d he take it?” He asked. Judging by the look on Spock’s face and the faint hum of emotion in the back of his head, not well. 

”He is not pleased.” Spock stopped in front of Jim. “He will learn to accept it. What’s done is done.” He tilted his chin up. 

”Do you…” Jim hesitated. “Do you regret it?” 

”No.” Spock responded instantly. “Regret is illogical. And even if it wasn’t…” He entwined their hands together. “I would not regret a moment with you.” 

Jim smiled widely. He cupped Spock’s cheek, leaning up to kiss him gently. “I love you.” 

”And I you.” Spock returned against his lips. 

Jim pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead to Spock’s. “When will I see you again?” He asked softly, fear hinting at the edge of his voice. 

Spock sent waves of reassurance over their bond. “I do not know.” He said truthfully. “If my father does not allow me to come get you before the end of the year, I will buy passage on a ship and come get you myself.” Spock promised. “And What will you do till I return?” 

”I don’t know.” Jim responded in kind. “Maybe I’ll reacquaint myself with self defense, start studying so I can be on your security detail.” He smiled slightly. 

”I think that would be perfect.” Spock responded softly, pressing another kiss to Jim’s lips. 

* * *

The planet hadn’t changed, although Spock didn’t really expect it to. In the end, he was the one that changed. When he first looked down at the approaching planet he wasn’t sure what to expect. He was ready to be bored at another countless number of meetings and diplomatic functions. Now he knew what would happen, and he was ready. His heart rammed against his rib cage as he took the steps off of the shuttle, eyes sweeping the crowd for- 

”Spock!” The voice cut through the crowd and Spock immediately spotted his bondmate. It wasn’t the proper Vulcan way, but he couldn’t stop himself from jogging to reconnect with Jim. They immediately met in a hug that quickly turned into a kiss. Jim let out a breath, moving to entwine their fingers. “No gloves?” He said, slightly surprised. 

“No gloves.” Spock responded, leaning down to kiss him again. “I missed you.” 

”I missed you too.” Jim smiled against his lips. “C’mon, we never got a proper honeymoon.” He said, moving to grab Spock’s bag. 

”Are you sure you are alright staying there?” Spock asked. 

”I’m actually kinda looking forward to it.” Jim grinned, looping his arm through Spock’s. “I get to vacation where I got fired with the man I got fired for.” He teased. “Fun sort of irony I think.” 

”I suppose.” 

”Hey, Spock, relax. Just…go with the music.” He grinned.


End file.
